Tiara
by Bukan Author
Summary: Canon/ AT/ GrayJuvia/ Saat mengiringi si mempelai wanita hari itu, Juvia mulai bertanya kapa ia akan diiring seperti itu? / Salam kenal


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Tiara**

* * *

Rambut pirang Lucy, Juvia gelung sebaik mungkin. Setelah yakin, kundai itu telah tergelung rapi, Juvia menyematkan sebuah tiara di atasnya. Indah. Tiara itu berkilau, diikuti dengan sebuah kain panjang transparan yang mencapai punggung gadis bermarga Heartfilia itu. Juvia mengelus lembut kain berhiasankan renda-renda indah tersebut.

Lucy yang daritadi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kini beralih melirik Juvia dari cermin, "Terima kasih, Juvia."

"E-eh? Um, i-iya sama-sama, Lucy-_san_." Juvia menatap balik Lucy dari cermin. Senyumnya sedikit kaku karena malu.

Lucy tersenyum lembut mengerti kecanggungan Juvia. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Juvia. Juvia sedikit melangkah mundur karena kaget. Namun, Lucy menggamit tangannya dan menatapnya langsung, "Juvia, terima kasih banyak. Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu cemburu, hihi."

Masih digamit Lucy, Juvia balas tersenyum, "Tidak, Juvia yang harusnya minta maaf Lucy-_san_. Juvia sering salah menuduh Lucy-_san_."

Lucy hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "ya, sudahlah. Sudah berlalu."

Juvia turut tertawa, "Lucy-_san_, Juvia turut berbahagia."

"Terima kasih," senyum Lucy semakin melebar. "Aku harap kau juga dapat memakai tudung ini secepat mungkin―untuk Gray."

Wajah Juvia merona, "U-uh, Juvia harap begitu juga."

.

Beriringan dengan gesekan antara gaun putih gading Lucy dan lantai, Juvia dan Levy mengikuti di belakangnya. Juvia tersenyum menatap punggung Lucy. Ia penasaran, seperti apa wajah Lucy sekarang, tapi ia yakin Lucy tengah merona karena pemuda berambut merah salmon di ujung karpet merah sana.

Bunga yang dibawanya telah habis―begitu juga dengan Levy. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, Lucy telah sampai di altar―wajahnya masih terhalang dibalik kain transparan itu. Sinar mentari yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju puncak, dipantulkan cahayanya oleh kristal-kristal bening di tiara Lucy. Juvia mengerjap sedikit dan memalingkan wajahnya karena pantulan yang sampai di matanya.

Sepasang mata yang senada dengan batu _onyx_ tengah menatapnya―dan Juvia menangkap tatapan itu. Sesaat mata itu bertaut, sesaat kemudian mereka saling berpaling. Sayang, langkah Juvia membuatnya tidak dapat berpaling dari pemilik iris _onyx_ itu. Kini, ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Di sebelah Gray Fullbuster.

Entah apa yang membuat Juvia hari ini tidak mengejar-ngejar pria yang memiliki sihir berunsur es. Apa Juvia sakit? Mungkin. Yang jelas, ia merasa tidak enak hati semenjak mengetahui ia salah tentang mempelai wanita hari ini dan pria disebelahnya.

Acara dimulai. Semua mendengarkan sumpah yang diucapkan sang pembantai naga api dan pengendali roh bintang di altar. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Natsu mengucap sumpahnya―berbeda sekali karakternya saat itu!

Lagi, Gray mencuri pandang pada Juvia. Rambut birunya terurai rapi dengan gulungan kecil di samping, tak ada topi yang menyembunyikan rambut sebiru samudera itu hari ini. Cantik, seperti biasanya.

Juvia melengok ke samping dan kembali matanya bertaut dengan Gray. Ditatap langsung dari iris gelap Juvia, Gray beralih menatap altar. Tapi tak cukup untuk menyembunyikan ronanya.

"Gray-_sama_, ada apa?" tanya Juvia malu-malu, namun, masih menatap penyihir di sampingnya itu.

Gray menjawab dengan selang waktu yang cukup lama, ia berdeham pelan, "Juvia, setelah pesta, tunggu di dekat kolam. Kau bisa, kan?"

Juvia semakin merona, ia menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menyimpannya di dada, "I-iya, Juvia akan menunggu."

Sepintas, Gray tersenyum.

.

Juvia memilin ujung gaunnya, ia telah duduk dipinggiran kolam kurang lebih selama tiga peluh menit. Lama memang. Tapi, bukan Juvia kalau tidak menunggu Gray yang catatannya mengajak ia bertemu. Dipicu adrenalin, jantungnya berdetak lebih keras saat mengingat Gray mengajaknya. Namun, namanya lama menunggu, ia juga merasa bosan. Iseng, dia bermain dengan sihirnya dan air kolam tersebut. Tenang saja, kolam tersebut bersih, airnya biru bening, menampakkan ikan yang tengah bermain di dalamnya.

Gray berjalan menuju kolam yang ia maksud. Namun, lima meter dari tempat Juvia bermain, ia berhenti. Ia pandangi dahulu gadis air tersebut, kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ada apa ini? Seorang _stripper_ seperti Gray merasa gugup? Melangkah perlahan, membuat Gray tidak disadari Juvia. 'Oh, untunglah,' batinnya.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan Juvia, Gray memanggilnya dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Maaf, lama."

"E-eh, Gray-_sama_," Juvia menarik tangannya dan sihirnya berhenti.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa waktu. Masalahnya, Juvia jadi gugup di depan Gray sampai tidak bicara itu sudah sering. Tapi, Gray kenapa diam? Gugup? Namun, wajah tegasnya tak menunjukkan apapun, hanya menatap kolam di depannya dengan datar.

Juvia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ada apa, Gray-_sama_?"

Mau tak mau, Gray harus lekas bicara. Ia berpikir dahulu, merangkai kata yang semestinya dipakai. Ia menghela nafas sebelum berucap, "Aku dengar pembicaraanmu dengan Lucy di ruang rias mempelai wanita."

Dialog di ruangan Lucy?

'_Aku harap kau juga dapat memakai tudung ini secepat mungkin―untuk Gray'_

Seketika, muka Juvia merona parah. Memang sih, dia sering membayangkan menikah dengan siswa dari penyihir Ul itu. Tapi, membicarakannya dengan orang lain―apalagi, sampai didengar subjeknya, Juvia tidak pernah membayangkannya. Uh, malu sekali Juvia.

"_Ice make_―" gumam Gray.

Juvia tidak mendengar kata selanjutnya mantra tersebut karena Gray mengucapkannya begitu pelan. Namun, ia baru tahu apa yang diucapkannya saat Gray meletakkan hasil sihirnya itu di atas kepala Juvia.

Juvia menyentuh kepalanya. Dingin. Kemudian, melirik refleksinya dari air, sinar matahari yang sudah melewati puncak terpantul oleh benda itu. Sebuah tiara.

"Gra-Gray-_sama_, ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Juvia. Ia ingin berharap tinggi, tapi terlalu takut. Apalagi, Gray pernah mengatakan secara langsung kalau ia tidak menyukai Juvia.

"Tidak ada tudungnya, tapi cocok di kepalamu," Gray beralih menghadap kolam kembali setelah meletakkan tiara dari es tadi. "Menikahlah denganku."

Bagai terkena serangan Laxus di siang hari, Juvia terkejut, "E-eh?!"

Bagaimana Juvia tidak terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja, Gray memintanya di hari pernikahan sahabatnya.

Gray menunggu jawaban Juvia. Sesungguhnya, ia iri dengan Natsu, si _idiot_ itu dapat melanjutkan langkah kehidupannya lebih awal darinya. Ditambah, ia dan Lucy tidak pernah terlihat dalam cara yang roman. Tiba-tiba, sangat tiba-tiba.

Juvia masih belum menjawab. Gray mulai berpikir mungkin Juvia menolaknya. Hah, rendah diri sekali―padahal Gray tahu dari lama bahwa Juvia memang menyukainya. Tapi, bisa saja kan Juvia menolaknya, mungkin karena umur?

Memang, usia mereka sudah melewati umur sewajarnya untuk menikah, tapi kurangi tujuh tahun, kira-kira mereka masih terlihat seperti berumur dua puluh tahun―dan begitu pula mereka menganggap umur mereka. Terlalu cepat!

Atau mungkin karena sikapnya?

Gray memang pernah mengatakan ia tidak menyukai Juvia. Tapi, elakan tetaplah elakan. Ia tidak dapat mengelak dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini. Ia kembali larut dalam perhatian gadis hujan itu.

Akhirnya Juvia angkat bicara, "Gray-_sama_, sebelumnya, Juvia minta maaf karena telah mengganggumu cukup lama―ya, kau tahu Juvia sering mengikutimu kemanapun. Tapi, Juvia ingin menikah dengan tulus, bukan karena rasa kasi―"

"Aku tulus melamarmu. Maaf aku sering mengabaikanmu selama ini. Tapi, kalau kau menerima, aku akan mengembalikan semuanya," kini Gray menghadap langsung pada Juvia.

Mata lebar Juvia menatapnya malu-malu, sedikit berair di ujung sana. Namun, sorotnya kini bahagia, "Terima kasih, Gray-_sama_. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya."

Ah, bahagianya dirimu Juvia. Kau selalu menemukan jalan yang terang―yang selalu dipandu oleh Gray. Dulu, kau menatap matahari secara langsung saat mulai belajat menyukainya. Kini, gadis hujan tersebut benar-benar sirna. Kini kau kembali menatap matahari langsung bersama orang yang tulus menyayangimu.

* * *

cat1: Oh, okay, mau bikin fic friendship Lucy dan Juvia kenapa malah jadi romance.

cat2: Yak, salam kenal semua, saya baru publish di fandom ini (tapi udah sering jadi silent reader hoho). Ada yang manggil saya fifin atau hika, terserahlah~

cat3: Gray OOC abis...

car4: Nggak nyangka fic romance pertama kali di fandom ini GrayJuvia... (liat draft penuh NatsuLucy)

cat5: Semoga kalian semua suka~

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Gra-Gray-_sama_, terima kasih tiaranya," gumam Juvia setelah menerima.

"Itu gampang meleleh, Juvia. Besok, kita cari yang asli dan bertudung," ucap Gray.

Tudung, ya?

Juvia membalikkan badannya―berlawanan dengan Gray yang tengah menghadapnya, kemudian ia merapal sesuatu.

Penasaran, Gray geser ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan Juvia. Tentu saja, Juvia kaget.

"Kau ngapain, sih?" Tanya Gray.

Juvia menunjukkan tiara tersebut. Tiara itu berbeda. Ternyata, Juvia merapal mantra agar sebuah tudung menghiasi tiara itu. Sebenarnya, itu air terjun kecil, tapi istimewa karena hanya dapat dibuat dengan sihir.

Di ujung sana, segerombol orang menatap mereka. Spesifiknya, orang-orang tersebut memiliki lambing _Fairy Tail_ di anggota tubuh mereka. Oh, bahagianya mereka menonton pasangan baru di pinggir kolam itu―apalagi Mirajane.


End file.
